wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 19, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The January 19, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 19, 2015 at American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. This was a special episode called Raw Reunion. Episode summary Natalya & Paige vs Summer Rae & Alicia Fox Despite a few disagreements here and there, it seems like Natalya & Paige might have something going for them as a duo. The Diva of Tomorrow and The Queen of Harts knocked off yet another tandem of the Divas division’s finest in the form of Summer Rae and Alicia Fox. They did this in almost perfect sync, it must be added, with Natalya superkicking Alicia into the P.T.O. while The Bella Twins watched with disdain from ringside. Perhaps the upcoming Divas Tag Team Match at the Royal Rumble will help settle this complicated score. R-Truth vs Rusev Give R-Truth credit for having the gumption to face Rusev in the ring with no regard to The Super Athlete’s undefeated, untapped streak since his debut last year. But you’d think the former U.S. Champion would know what’s up by this point. Rusev made quick work of his foe, and even though Truth showed that the Russian monster could be tossed over the top rope in advance of the Royal Rumble Match, it was still an Accolade and a tap-tap-tap for the U.S. Champion. John Cena vs Seth Rollins, Big Show & Kane The WWE Universe’s support landed John Cena in what ended up being a 3-on-1 Handicap Match against Seth Rollins, Kane & Big Show, and with his buddies’ jobs on the line, Team Cena’s guardian angel came through once again. Good thing, too, because up until that point, the bout hadn’t been so much a wrestling match as a public beating, dished out at great leisure by The Authority, which took no small amount of pleasure in humiliating the 15-time World Champion in his darkest hour. After a spear from Big Show and a Chokeslam from Kane left Cena down, an image of Sting appeared on the TitanTron just as Seth Rollins was about to put his foe away with a Curb Stomp. What was seemingly a still image of the former WCW Champion turned out to be a live shot of the vigilante himself, who stalked to the top of the Raw ramp for the first time ever and distracted Rollins enough for Cena to steal the win with a roll-up and reinstate Dolph Ziggler, Ryback & Erick Rowan on the spot. Triple H’s irate demands for Sting to present himself again were instead answered by Brock Lesnar, who summarily laid waste to Kane and Big Show, though Rollins got away. This Sunday, he might not be so lucky. Results * Tag Team Match: '''Natalya & Paige defeated Alicia Fox & Summer Rae by submission * '''Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated R-Truth by submission * 3 on 1 Handicap Match: John Cena defeated Seth Rollins, Big Show & Kane (w/ J&J Security (Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) & Stephanie McMahon & Triple H) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes